Some communications services to be distributed throughout the home are supplied from inside sources within the home itself, autonomous of outside service providers, as for example, closed circuit video systems, LAN, local area network, systems and home security systems.
To utilize the new services provided throughout the home, itself, both new and existing homes need a wiring infrastructure, comprised of different types of whole house distributed wiring. Different types of distributed wiring are needed to match the technical specifications for devices that deliver and convey the new services.
The distributed wiring within the home itself conveys the services throughout the home. The distributed wiring needs to be routed to the termination point of the incoming services and other system devices. A distribution device is required at the termination point to connect the distributed wiring with respective incoming services and other system devices.
For example, a distribution device comprises, a panel carrying a variety of input electrical connectors for connection of incoming service cables and inside services cables, and output electrical connectors for connection of the distributed wiring, and electrical circuits and functioning electronics on and behind the panel. Because the wiring infrastructure comprises different types of distributed wiring, such as electrical cables and optical fibers, the distribution device needs to be outfitted with different types of jacks that match the wiring.
Known distribution devices include, for example, the OnQ Structured Wiring System, available in different versions from AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. One known version, the Series 100 Information Service Center, comprises, a box enclosure, and a panel with a hollow back that fits inside the enclosure. The panel carries an assortment of electrical connectors, collectively referred to as, input jacks for the terminated ends of service cables, and output jacks for the terminated ends of the wiring infrastructure. The hollow back of the panel covers the cables and other wiring that patches between the input and output jacks. The enclosure has a capacity for a single panel. A different panel is needed when different jacks are desired.
Other known versions, the Series 150 Information Services Center and the Series 200 Information Services Center, feature multiple panel capacity in a single enclosure, and industry standard hardware, EIA 19 inch rack and panel, to mount the multiple panels in the enclosure. The Series 200 Information Services Center has a space for a Control Services Module. The Control Services Module provides an interconnection panel for low voltage timing controls and settable controls for home automation of various systems, such as intruder security, lighting and HVAC equipment. Alternatively, the Control Services Module provides an interconnection panel for low voltage amplification and signal splitting or signal combining circuits. This module is in the form of I/O connectors on a cover plate that is bottom hinged against a bottom edge of an opening through a faceplate on the enclosure. The cover plate is secured by screws to the faceplate surrounding the faceplate opening that is sized to be slightly smaller than the perimeter of the cover plate.